Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds
by Rockellee
Summary: Bella was just your average teenage stoner. She wasnt like most girls she was younger, more mature, and was a little sweeter. Her summer started off great, hanging out with friends,and even meeting a new guy. ALL HUMAN.


**Mkayy First off im sorry if this chapter is boring. I havent written in awhile and decided to try my hand at it again. I promis it will get much much better as more chapters are uploaded. Welll ENJOY(:**

* * *

Summary:

Bella was just your average teenage stoner. She wasnt like most girls she was younger, more mature, and was a little sweeter. Her summer started off great, hanging out with friends, even meeting a new guy.

**Chapter one.**

Last Day of School.

Finally June 2nd. School is finally out for summer! I can already tell this summer will be much better than the rest though. The parties will be amazing! I dont care that i am the baby of the group but i am still some what more mature than some of them. I am the only freshman they are chill with until i had a tad bit too much Vodka at a party last month...i'll tell you what Vodka is defintley one of my weaknesses. Rum on the other hand is much better. So i try not to drink anymore, i just like to stick to good old mary jane i'm much better on that. It really isnt even a drug really especailly since its more of just an everyday thing.

I got ready for school as slow as i usually do and ended up getting there 20 minutes late. I just blamed the foggy weather. Living in Forks isnt too bad, i dont mind the cold, rainy, cloudy weather as much as most people probably would. It can be refreshing most of the time. On the way into the front office to sign in I saw Jacob Black sitting in the dean's office as usual. He was a sophmore and i was a freshman so I never really talked to him before but he was pretty chill with my friends Angela and Quil. I always thought he was pretty cute, most girls did though. He wasn't exactly tall probably just a few inches taller than me, but, i probably dont even have a chance, sure i was said to be extreamly cute he was simply goregous.

Math was boring as usual. It just isnt possible to pay attention when your teacher sounds like Eore and looks like a pregnate asian man! I swear i wrote my ABCs well over one hundred times in my notebook. Atleast it was only half the time as it usually was since it was the last day. Next class was English. I dreaded that class; Mike was in that class. We used to be the best of friends actually. He was the first person to smoke with me back in August along with Angela and Eric. But in April...something happened that we really can't blame either for i would say. But others that found out and stopped talking to him. I dont like to remember that night. It is in the past and should have been kept a seceret.

_"Mikey!" I slurred. "Pass me back my Vodka!"_

_"Nah Bells, not yet you already drank half the bottle! Plus it is my house!" He yelled back over the sound of the music and all the people. This was probably the biggest party of the entire spring break and i've been to all of them so far!_

_"Awe, but i wanna lil more of that! I did buysh its." It sounded like i was talking to a baby..._

"Bella!" My heart stopped just for a second. I looked around and saw Angela waving me down from across the hallway. I waved at her and she started walking over. We didnt become friends really until this year. I've known her since she moved here last year but we weren't great friends, but somehow now she is like a sister.

"Hey Angela!" I said happily trying to forget what i started thinking about. "Did you just get here?" She usually didnt get here til 2nd period anyway.

"Der." She laughed. "I don't do shit in theater so why come so early?"

"Exactly why i'm not here at the end of the day, hun." Theater was a very pointless class. That was theonly reason why we took it. We talked in the hallway til we noticed everyone else was already in class and the secuirty guard told us to get to class.

I slowly walked back to class ignoring the dirty looks from the other old security guards. I knew most of them by name now, probably not a good thing. I started thinking about Mike again, hoping he wasn't here as usual. We don't really even talk anymore unfortunetly. I had some of my best memories with him, he really was like a brother.

_"Okay I'll tell you what follow me and I will give you a little more, Kay sis? _

_"Okay!" I said happily. He led me to the basement and we went to a room where no one else was at. I had never been to this room of his house before but there was a black leather couch a long wooden table in front of the couch, a queen size bed with blue sheets and a computer sitting on a desk. It was a really nice room. He sat on the couch and sat the bottle down on the table. _

"Ms. Swan!" Mr. Turner shouted as i walked into class. "Late again i see?"

"Good Morning to you too!" I said jokingly to him. He glared at me til I got to my seat. Unfortunetly i had to sit next to the three most annoying boys in the class who all happened to like me and had asked me out plenty of times. I was only slighltly chill with Chris though, he was pretty funny. I looked around and saw that Mike was not at school as usual even though it was the last day. I missed him but glad i didnt see him anymore. He is truely the one person who i hate.

The day went by very fast. By lunch i was nice and high. Jessica and Angela had smoked me out for once since i usual supply for them. It was nice and made the rest of the day quite tollerable. I actually stayed for theater for once. Apperentley we were suppose to be working on some Shakspear play. I sat in the middle row of the Auditorum and watched the other kids put on different Shakspearain plays for the Mrs. B. I've had this class all year and still have yet been able to pronounce her last name. I dont even know what it sounded like, french maybe? Or russain. Did anyone actually know? Someone should defintley buy her a bra though, like seriously, NO ONE wants to see that!

I watched the clock as it slowly counted down the last 120 seconds. It was quite entertaining with a little eminem playing from my iPod. I just couldnt wait to get out of school for three months! The last 20 seconds i slowly turned off my iPod and put it away. As soon as the second hand hit the 12 i was out of there. I went straight to the doors that led outside and met Jessica. I was suppose to be sleeping over ar her house tonight, or so my mom thought. Jessica acted too much like a mom to me though. Sure she was two and a half years older than me and i reminded her of herself at that age but she just needed to cool off sometimes. I love her to death though, but really? She got mad if i got to drunk or tried anything other than bud.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Jessica asked out of boredom as we waited for Eric, Tyler, Angela, Kyle, Ryan, and Jen.

"I'm probably just going to hang out with Eric, Tyler, and Angela. You?"

"Going to chill at my boys house."

"Who is it this week now? Chris? or is it Matt?" She always had some boy.

"Ew. Neither. Its Bobby."

"Ah. How is it going this time?"

"Not to bad at all."

"Uh-huh sure it is." I said jokingly We talked about random stuff until it looked like most people had left. We walked to her car to find Angela, Kyle and Jen sharing a ciggerette between Jessica and Eric's trucks.

"Care to share?" I asked as i reached for the half smoked Newport which was kindly handed to me.

"Hey Bella," Angela got my attention. "Your parents give you money this weekend?"

"Yea, i got about 30 bucks, why?"

"Oh, just wondering..." She said spacing out. Jessica unlocked her truck and we piled in. We turned on the Radio and watched Eric, Tyler and Ryan walking to Erics truck. Ryan came over and Jessica's window and waited for her to roll it down.

"What are you people up to?" Ryan said non chalantley.

"Not Shit." Jessica replied. "Where to go?"

"Well we have to run and get a part for Eric's truck. Want to just meet at the mall later?"

"Eh...the mall?" Jessica studdered. We always go to the mall, its like a second home now. But there isn't anywhere else to hang out in this town.

"Where else is there to go?" Tyler replied.

"That is true...see you guys later then." Jessica said,

"Well wait, Bella, Angela we still chillin tonight?" Eric asked us

"Of course! What else do we have to do?" I said. There really is anything in Forks to do except hang out with people at the quite tiny mall. Basically everyone went there after school and on the weekends even. We need to find somewhere else to chill at. The mall can get a little retarded after awhile. After we were done talking Eric, Tyler and Ryan got in there car and headed to get some car part for Eric's Suburban and we headed to drop off Jen and Kyle at home. We went to Maggie Moo's ice cream after. Best ice cream in the whole town i would say. I always get the brownie batter chocolate. Its simply delicous! I offered to pay but Angela urged me to save my money and she paid instead.

Since it was only 3:30 and we hadn't heard from anyone who would be at the mall yet Jessica decided to pick up an eighth on our way so we would be set for a while. We always shared are bud with eachother no matter what. It took us about an hour to meet up with Johnny to pick up some though. I never know what takes Johnny so long it's a small town! But he does always has very good stuff.

When we got to the mall it was still kind of dead so we sat on the back of the parking lot and smoke a little bit more. I was defintley feeling good and happy. We decided to just walk to the front and smoke a ciggerette while we waited. It didn't wake to much longer til Eric Tyler and Ryan got there. Angela and Jessica did get a little ansy though while we waited. Eventually everyone showed up by six. There is probably about 30 of us in all and we always party with eachother. It keeps it a little safer when you know everyone is chill.

I hope the entire summer doesnt consist of staying at the mall all day and finding random things to do at night. It would just be better to play the days some as we do the night. It would be much more fun. But who knows what will happen? I say that you should play your life like a game of poker, you never know what you are going to be delt next. Life is a confusing and horrible but yet beautiful thing. Its exciting but depressing, but most of all it is just insane.

Atleast the sun went down quite fast for me. I love the night better than the day. Even though its not too much a difference here in Forks its still nice. I was never a friend of light, darkness is usually quite satisfying. I wasn't sure what Eric, Tyler, Ryan, Angela, and I were doing tonight however. I didn't feel the need to ask because i figured i would figure it out eventually. I couldnt wait to go though. The mall was getting very boring.

"So what are we exactly doing tonight?" I asked Tyler since he wasnt talking to anyone.

"Um, well you have money right?"

"Yea, i got about 30 this morning. Why?"

"Would you be willing to roll tonight?" He asked quitely

"As in ectasy? Hell Yeah!" I said very enthusiastically. I havent tried it before but i defintley wanted to.

"Awesome! Angela wanted to know if u would buy her one too since she only has five dallors."

"Uhm sure. I should have enough to buy a pack of ciggerettes if i pay for half of hers."

"Awesome Newports or Red Hundreds?"

"Reds der! Menthols are okay only sometimes."

"Thank God!" Tyler breathed a sigh of relif. "Ryan always buys Newports. I don't like menthols whatsoever!"

I laughed. "So i have noticed, you always complain about it but just take it anyway. When are we leaving anyway?"

"Uhm well looks like we are about to," Tyler said as Eric waved us toward to the truck. I said my goodbyes and we were then on our way to pick up.

* * *

**So i hoped you liked it...Please review! Thanks for reading I will upload the next chapter very soon and dont worry edward should make an apperence quite soon along with more from Jacob! Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors i dont have a spell check anymore.**


End file.
